Hikara Lacuna
by Alitabear
Summary: Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain.
1. Hikara Lacuna Childs play

**Childs play**  
>Warnings: Blood, Murder(not really discribed).<br>Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, Don't be silly.  
>An: Just rewrote this AGAIN! But this time I love it!, What do you think? :)

* * *

><p>The Lacuna's were known for their beauty and secrets. Most children that had ever come from the clan played an important rule in the village now. Hikara had shown amazing potential even at birth, her parents started training her before she even made it into the academy. This amazing talent had not escaped the Uchiha's, but before that, for years the Uchiha's had sought after knowledge of the Lacuna's clan.<p>

"Nika, Darling! The Uchiha's have invited us to dinner." Narune looked to his wife, who smiled beautifully.

"Shall we head out soon then, it's already getting late?" Nikala held her stomach with care. Narune smiled at her and touched her stomach also.

"I can't wait." He kissed her cheak and touched her stomach lightly.

"Me either." Nikala laughed. Together they grabbed their coats and headed out to the restraunt.

Upon entering the restraunt Mikoto stood quickly and waved them over. The Uchiha's had reserved the entire restraunt. Nikala bowed slightly as she reached Mikoto.

"It's lovely to see you again."

"Thank you for coming." Mikoto smiled brightly. Waiters arrived and took their order and bowed as they left.

"Good to see you Narune." Fukaku greeted slightly stern sounding. "It has come to our attention.. that Nikala is nearing the due date." Nikala blushed slightly as she touched her stomach.

"Yes.. Hikara is due two weeks form now." She said proudly.

"As you know.. The Lacuna's and Uchiha's havent been on the greatest of terms." Mikoto Sighed slightly.

"We would like to arange a marriage." Fukaku said rather bluntly. Narune looked to his wife, slightly shocked. Nikala thought for a moment.

"That would be lovely.." She said rather nervously.

"We would be honered." Narune looked to his wife to make sure. Waiters came again with food, both parties thought about the night as they ate. After small talk the rest of the night. Both parties had agree'd it would be for the best. After saying there goodbyes everyone headed home.

* * *

><p>Hikara's shining attitude brought high hopes for her clan and her parents. As soon as they could, Hikara's parents taught her the basic's of shinobi life. Hikara showed the best potential as a medical Kunochi, so her mother would take her out to find and gather herbs for the town; teaching her the differences and uses. At age two Nikala brought Hikara to meet Sasuke, newly born. Of course the two being so young didn't really tell the difference. As Hikara grew She befriended Sasuke when they were old enough. At age eight Hikara was always at the Uchiha's, playing with her best friend.<p>

"You can't catch me!" Hikara laughed as she dodged Sasuke's 'tags'. Sasuke whined as Hikara dodged yet another 'attack'.

"Hikara... This is no fun." Sasuke whined loudly as he stopped chasing her.

"Aww but Sasuke..." She thought for a moment. "I'll race you to the clearing?"

"DEAL!" Sasuke said as he zoomed past her. Quickly she leaped up into the trees and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't get ahead of Sasuke so she leaped from the tree to tackle him. Sasuke hit the ground rather hard.

"Hikara! That's not fair!" He whined as she sped in front of him. Quickly she leaped back up into the tree's and darted towards the clearing.

Upon seeing the clearing she dodged a kunai. She glarred down expecting to see Sasuke but noticed Itachi training hard enough to not know she was there. Giggling to herself she croutched down and pounced at her top speeds. Itachi turned just as she fell to him. Both hitting the ground. She smiled wide.

"GOTCHA ITACHI!" He glarred at her for a second before flipping her over and pinning her to the ground.

"Get off." She blushed slightly. Sasuke dove into the two and knocked Itachi off. Hikara got up and high fived him.

"You get him Sasuke!" She cheered. Itachi started to walk away but Hikara tagged him.

"Your it!" She giggled and leaped away. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her retreating form. He eyed Sasuke who obviously was confused. After a few seconds Itachi made a leap for Sasuke who ducked and ran away. He frowned and ran after Hikara, who was standing a few feet away. She dodged him easily and Sasuke teased him by running just out of reach. Both children continued to dance just out of Itachi's reach until he broke off in an all out run for Hikara. She squeaked and darted away, but he refused to let her get away. He jumped up and off a tree and almost got her. Sasuke, being the youngest, couldn't keep up with the two as they both ran at their top speeds. Hikara ran and zig-zagged around tree's trying to avoid him. Itachi laughed slightly before he tackled her over.

"Tag." he whispered breathlessly. She blushed again, deeper, as he staired at her.

"Oh no!" Sasuke yelled as he caught up. Itachi got off her quickly.

"Hikara you can't let him beat you!" He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Quickly she tagged his shoulder again and darted towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hikara!" Sasuke called. She hid expertly high up in a tree. As soon as Sasuke walked far enough from the tree she darted in the other direction. She kept going until his voice faded. She laughed to herself as she jumped onto the Uchiha roof. She kept herself low so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see her.<p>

"Itachi.." A girl purred from in front of the Uchiha's house. Hikara made her way over and looked down, making sure they didn't notice.

"Hn." He stood infront of her, looking bored.

"Just one date? Pretty please."

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted. Hikara's stomach got hot as she watched them.

"I said no."

"But Ita-chi.." She purred is name out as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked irrated. He pushed her off and turned towards the house.

"Is it that Hikara bitch?" The girl asked angerly. Itachi stopped dead turned around to glare at her.

"I have no interest in 'dating'." He nearly growled at her and walked inside. The moment Itachi got inside Hikara felt better, but this Ino still made her angry. What did she do to that nasty girl? She thought as she turned around and found Itachi directly behind her. She almsot screamed but Itachi wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"Keeping tabs?"

"Just heard voices is all." She blushed and glarred at him.

"Whats it to you?" She turned her head and glarred at the ground. Itachi grabbed her chin and pulled it so she looked at him. Her face turned bright red as she staired at him wide eyed. He leaned in slowly. Hikara froze as his lips just barely touched hers. Her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Ita... chi?" She asked confused as he pulled away. He smiled at her, which didn't happen often. He seemed to disapear in the blink of an eye as Sasuke dashed from a near by tree.

"GOT YA!" He screamed as she was too dazed to dodge.

"Wha?" She asked as Sasuke knocked them both off the roof, luckily they both landed safely on there feet.

"We need a new game.." She laughed as Sasuke tried to catch his breath. She couldn't get Itachi off her mind after that.

* * *

><p>That night Hikara felt uneasy. She waited until she knew her parents were asleep and she put on some dark clothing to keep herself unoticed outside. After a few minutes of thought she opened her window, hopped out and headed over to the Uchiha district. She walked down the dark streets looking for any source of light. After reaching the main street she fell over a large rock. She winced as she fell, face first, into a puddle. She shook the water off as she looked back at the rock. Her eyes were well adjusted to the dark by now and she realised the thing was not a rock at all. Her heartbeat sped up as she examined the thing. Her voice caught and she couldn't scream as she realised it was the nice man who worked at the apple stand. She backed away quickly and tears fell down her cheaks. She quickly tried to wipe her face off as she realised she had fallen in his blood.<p>

"Help.." She squeaked, unable to speak clearly. She had never seen death, she was only twelve. She got up to run to Itachi's house and nearly tripped over another body. She whimpered loudly and kept running. She ran straight to where Mikoto and Fukagu slept and found the door open. She pushed the door open and stumbled in.

"H-help!" She squeaked out. The two lay together on the floor.

"M-mikoto.." She cried as she reached out and touched her arm. She cried out as the cold arm didn't move. Quickly she darted out of the room. As she reached the street something slammed into her. The attacker grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. She staired into his blood red eyes before realising who it was.

"I-itachi..." She chocked out. He dropped her quickly and took a step back. His face confused.

"Hikara?" He asked as she coughed and backed away from him. Her eyes full of fear.

"Itachi.. Someone... Someone killed them.." She cried, still backing up until she was against the wall. Itachi walked up to her and hugged her close. Sasuke's scream was fairly obvious as it came form inside the Uchiha's house.

"SAS-!" Hikara started to scream as Itachi covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry.." His voice, somehow void of emotions. She looked into his eyes with tears as they seemed to get closer until her whole world became dark.

"Itachi...?" She asked before the darkness fully consumed her.

A/n: Hey :) So whatcha think? :D plz And thank you!


	2. Dreams

**Dreams**  
>Warnings: None really. But still.. be warned I suppose?<br>Disclaimer: I don't actually own naruto.. I know.. you're shocked.  
>An: Hey guys :) Whelp.. Tell me what you think kay? :D

* * *

><p>Hikara looked into the blue eyes in the mirror. The eyes in the mirror staired back, as always. Her long black hair had grown well past her lower back. She staired at the jewl around her neck.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hikara.. I need you to have this.." Her mother reached out with the necklace in hand.<em>

_"Mom.." Hikara cried next to her dying mother. No longer able to control herself she hugged her mother and cried._

_"Please don't go.."_

_"I'll always be with you Hikara.." One last tear fell from Nikala's eye. "Don't forget that.."_

* * *

><p>A knock on the front door brought her back to reality.<p>

"Coming!" She called hurring to the door. As soon as the door opened Kiba turned bright red. Hikara stood dressed only in mesh top and underwear. She looked down and embaressly stood behind the now half closed door.

"Yes Kiba?" She asked with a blush.

"Uhh.. Lady Tsunade has a mission for us." He handed her the scroll.

"See ya in an hour.." He said awkardly before hurrying away.

"Suna mission eh?" she asked outloud after shutting the door. She took a quick shower and grabbed essentials to bring.

"Toothbrush.. Pants.. Shirts.. Tools.." She checked off in her head. She put her bag and camping supplies in a summoning scroll. After checking to make sure her necklace was intact she hurried out the door to meet the others.

"Hinata! It's nice to see you." Hikara said excitedly as she approched the front gate.

"H-hikara!" Hinata studdered back. Naruto came up from behind and hugged Hikara, making Kiba chuckle.

"Hey!" He smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata, who looked as if she'd faint.

"We ready?" He grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah let's go." Hikara giggled as they started off. They kept together in the tree's traviling fast as they were willing to go.

"H-hikara..?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"D-do.. You think the c-children will like m-me?"

"I-Is that what you're assigned to do?" She laughed, slightly shocked. "Yeah hinata. There going to absolutely love you, Silly." She laughed loudly. Hinata fell back to her position, apearing to be in deep thought.

* * *

><p>"Hikara..." Naruto whined."It's been like five hours.." She sighed.<p>

"Yeah I suppose this would be a good place to stop." She leaped down into the clearing. She scanned the area making sure no threats lay hidden.

"Alright guys." She called and the three others leaped down. Kiba scouted the area while grabbing twigs for the nights fire. Hinata scouted for any good source of water and Naruto set up camp.

"I'll go find some food." Hikara called and walked with Kiba for a moment.

"Thought I'd try to give hinata a moment to talk to naruto." She giggled.

"Like that'd ever happen." Kiba laughed while finding another good stick.

"It's getting colder. Wonder if it'll snow this year." Kiba said thoughtfully.

"I hope it does. I love snow." She smiled.

"Oh! An apple tree!" She said excitedly and leaped up into its branches. Kiba just continued on collecting twigs and bits of fire wood. Hikara made a small blasket type object with her jacket. Slowly she examined each apple making sure no bugs or disease was in them. After collecting enough she headed back but was side tracked by some berries. After her 'bag' was almost too much to carry she made her way back to camp. Hinata was giggling while blushing as naruto made a stupid joke. Hikara laughed as she walked up.

"Got some food guys." Hinata looked up.

"Oh! Hikara!" She ran over to help with the filled jacket. They put the pile next to the pit of stones Naruto made to contain the fire. Kiba came up with twigs and started the fire. Every body ate and started for bed. Kiba rubbed his head.

"Kiba you okay?"

"Yeah, just a small headache." She eyed him for a second.

"Alright who's keeping first watch?" Hikara eyed everyone playfully.

"I will."

"Kiba you sure?" Hikara asked as he jumped up onto a tree limb.

"Yeah, headaches going to keep me up anyways."

"Oh... Alright." She looked up at him. Hikara cuddled into her sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>Hikara opened her eyes to find bodies laying around her, all of which looking familliar.<p>

"HELP! Please!" She screamed into the dark streets. The bodies laying around her started to crawl towards her.

"Please stop!" She yelled at them. She glanced up at the house that appeared in front of her.

"Sasuke!" She screamed and jumped over a man crawling towards her. She ran towards the house which stretched farther away with every step she took. She felt his eyes. She turned to find him directly behind her.

"Itachi!" She cried as he turned into a black mush and started covering her legs. She kicked at the mush.

"Help!" She cried but no sound came out.

"If you would just speak up.. you would have saved us all.." A familliar voice came from the body in front of her. The body stood to reveal Sasuke. He walked towards her and the black mush had covered up to her hips.

"Hikara you could've saved us all.." He said saddly. His hand reached out to her.

"No... No you didn't die.. I saw you.." She cried. "I saw you after the murders.. you left the hospital."

"You deserve to die Hikara.." He growled at her and snatched his hand away. The black mush rose to her chest and the fought with it.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and found herself stuck in her sleeping bag. She tried to hush her worried breathe when someone put a hand over her mouth and started dragging her away from the camp. She tried to scream and warn the others but her sleeping bag refused to let her go and her attacker continued to pull her farther away. She kicked and squirmed in the sleeping bag trying to use chakra strength to rip it. The fabric stretched and started to rip but her attacker turned her to face him. Kiba staired at her for a few minutes before his eyes bled red. She tried to scream as the jutsu faded to reveal the young Uchiha, but her mouth merely stood agape.<p>

"Hikara." Sasuke said rather politely.

"S-sasuke?" She asked as he helped her out of the sleeping bag.

"Hikara I need your help." He staired at her, making her uneasy.

"I'm on a mission." She said nervously.

"I know. I called you all here, the scroll was fake." She took a small step back.

"W-why?" She took another step back at he moved forward. Quickly she stood defensively.

"I need you.." His eyes full of hope.

"W-what?" She asked completly confused. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"I've missed you Hikara." He took another step towards her. "Have you missed me?"

"Y-you left.." She said uncertain. "S-stop." She demanded as he took a few more steps towards her. He stood tall directly in front of her. He had grown at least 5 inches taller then her. He deactivated his sharingan and put up his hands in a hug. She hesitated and let him hug her. A kunai cut his arm, making him jump back. She stood slightly dazed and looked up, expecting Naruto. Her heart felt like it stopped completly as Itachi staired directly at her. 'Move..' She warned herself. 'Move NOW!' her brain screamed as she just barely missed a kunai. She darted back towards her camp.

"Hin-!" She started but something rammed into her side. She felt the bruise starting and pushed the tree off of her.

"Hikara!" Naruto's voice cut through the air as she saw him approch. A large blue man attacked him and sent him flying. Hinata apeared next to Hikara and quickly healed the bruise, both jumped away from the Kunai a red hair'ed female threw. Hikara looked over to see Sasuke and Itachi battling. She threw a Kunai at Itachi that got his back. He disapeared and reapeared in front of the two girls. Hikara pushed Hinata out of the way, making sure she also dodged Itachi's hand. She Didn't antisipate his foot as she was sent flying.

"Scatter!" She screamed at her team before she connected with a tree. The tree never came though as Sasuke caught her and bounced away from the rain of kunai. She jumped out of Sasuke's arms and pushed off the ground as hard as she could. A few tree's away Hinata dodged a kunai and fell.

"Hinata!" She cried and saw the girl apear and run the other way before she could make a move to help. A hand wrapped around her throut and some crows flew around her at the world turned black for a second. She apeared ina different side of the forest, held up by Itachi. She coughed and struggled while refusing to look at him. After a moment she brought her foot around and connected with his side, sending him flying. She turned only to find his sharingan activated.

"Please don't.." She pleaded as she fell to the ground. The world turned red as she fell into dreadful dreams.

* * *

><p>An:Wowzers. Itachi's kinda rude... Yeesh..


	3. Waking up

Waking up  
>Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.<br>Warnings: A bit of rude language. A bit of terrible spelling. A bit of violence.  
>An: Hey. If you read to this point, well.. Gratz XD But ims ure if you made it here, you're not here to 'troll' me. Please no hardcore flames. Just tell me what you thought of the story please and thank you.

* * *

><p>Her eyes hurt as she opened them to find little light. A disguesting smell hung around the room.<p>

"Hikara." A familiar voice said as the man walked in without knocking.

"How very unfortinate to see you again." He smiled at her.

"Kabuto." She spit at him. He smiled wider and set a tray of food down on a ugly end table.

"I see that we'll make good friends then." He laughed as he left. Her stomach pulled as she realised she probably hadn't eatin in a while, not knowing how long she'd been out. Quickly she jumped out of her bed to inspect the food. She dabbed it with a tiny amount of chakra. No poison of any sort. Slowly she took a bite of the vile looking food, almost spitting it out.

"You don't need to posion this shit." She growled. After a few more moments Kabuto came in again.

"Good, I see you like the food. Please follow me." He said sickly sweet. She glarred at him and stood still.

"Like hell I will." He laughed again and walked in slowly pushing her out.

"Your so funny." He pulled her hand as they walked down the hallways. Upon reaching a set of large doors Kabuto pulled them open and shoved an angry Hikara in.

"Hikara.." The sound made her shiver. She looked up only to see his chair empty. Cold hands lightly touched her neck. She quickly dived away.

"Awh Hikara. Thats not any way to treat your master."

"Fuck you." His hand camp down without any sign of regret from him.

"Language. Don't be rude." His dead arms slithered down her waist. She growled in the back of her throut. He laughed and pulled her against himself.

"I have been waiting for this moment, for a very long time." He whispered to her. Her whole body shivered as his dead fingers lightly touched her neck, very slowly moving down her chest. as they got to her cleavage she slapped him away. Her face was red with anger, disguest, and embaressment.

"Don't touch me, nasty snake." Sasuke choose then to walk in.

"How nice of you to join us Sasuke." He merely nodded and walked to a nearby chair.

"Kabuto, why don't you take Hikara and clean her up, get her ready.

"Yes sir." He bowed and walked over to hold the door open, Hikara quickly walked out into the hall way to get away from the snakes arms.

"How long have I been here Kabuto?" She demanded.

"A few weeks. You woke up a few times but I kept you under. I had to make sure your chakra levels and such were working fully. You know, studies and such." He smiled wide at her.

"What are these 'plans'?" She growled out.

"Oh you'll see." He laughed. Eventually they walked far enoguh down the halls and came to a less disgusting door. Kabuto started to walk away. She staired at the door for a moment and walked in, revealing a shower. Upon inspection she realised this must be the only clean room in the whole place. She jumped quickly in the shower and scrubbed herself clean. Hikara refused to let any thoughts of konowa or any family members to get to her. She needed to get out and keep her mind free, stay in 'Ninja Mode'. She relaxed for a moment and let the water fall, purposing taking her time so she didn't have to go out into the nasty halls. The shower was large she could walked freely around in it. After a few moments of relaxing she turned to turn the shower off and something stung her neck.

"Ow!" She growled as she pulled the little needle from her neck. She looked at it for a moment analizing what the poison was. It was something to put her to sleep, it wouldn't last long, maybe an hour. She hurried over to the shower door hopnig to put clothes of before it kicked in. but she fell on her way there loosing control of her body first and then drifting to sleep.

She awoke to a light rain on her face. Slowly her eyes drifted open. It was bright outside as she looked around.

"What the hell..?" She asked out loud. Rain continued to fall lightly on her face. She looked down and frowned at the white skirt she was in.

"This isnt funny!" She yelled and dusted off the small white top she wore. She picked up a chakra signal a bit away, but headed towards her. Quickly she darted in the oposit direction. She ran as fast as she could and created a clone to run towards the chakra signal. Slowly the rain picked up a little. As the clone blew up its memory came back to her. Sasuke slashed through the clone with ease. She growled loudly and yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"This isnt funny Sasuke!" Something rammed against her, throwing her into a tree.

"Isn't it though?" He whispered huskily into her ear. She brought her hand up and connected with his cheak. She darted off again quickly turning right and up into the trees. His laugh echo'd through the forest. A fist connected with her stomach sending her flying high. He apeared above her and connected his foot down, she slammed into the ground.

"Tag." He laughed at her. "Whos faster now?" She coughed and held her stomach.

"You're sick.." She growled. As she looked up he saw her pupils stretch into cat like slits. He smirked as she darted away from him again. Instead though, this time she jumped off the tree and back onto him. She grabbed his throut and sunk her long nails into it, choking him.

"This isn't a game Sasuke." She growled louder. He disapeared into a cloud of smoke. Her mind clouded with doubt. She KNEW that was him, it was his chakra, not a clones. His foot connected with her hip before she could dodge it. She rolled onto her back and coughed up, rain still falling.

"Oh im sorry. Do I compare to Itachi now? Or is he still the only person in your eyes Hikara?" He smirked at her as he lifted ehr up by her hair. She screame din pain and held on to his wrist trying to releave some of the strain from her hair. Quickly he slammed her into a tree and pushed his lips against hers. She pushed at him. Every struggle she tried he pulled harder on her hair. After a few moments she brought her leg up between his legs. Just before it connected he disapeared.

"Coward!" She called and wiped off her lips. "You're pathetic! What? did no girls want you after you left Sasuke?" She called out to the trees. "Why would ANY girl want you?" She growled. Again he apeared and pushed her up against a tree.

"I've had many girls. I always bring them here. They run and try to fight me. In the end they can't resist me. They come begging for me to help them. Just like you, Hikara. I've always wanted to watch you squrim for me, not my idiot brother." He licked her lips and pinned her body with his against the tree. The rain poured down against them and he nibbled her neck. She stopped squirming for a moment and looked around following the clouds. He seemed absorbed with nibbling and biting her neck as she planned an escape route.

"Hikara.. I wish you could get out. And make this more of a challenge. So for gods sake, please do make an escape route." He laughed against her neck. She shivered at pleasure he was getting from there 'game'.

"I fucking hate you."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I fucking do."

"I was planning to be nice.. But I guess I can't." He sighed and brought his hand across her face. She hit the ground from the force but was soon kicked up into the air again. Her rib cracked from the impact and she gasped as she hit thr gorund again clutching her rib. A single tear fell. She attempted to get up but he kicked her arm outcausing her to fall on it awkwardly, breaking it too. She screamed out, clutching her eyes shut. The pain dulled as her vision went black.

She awoke to a warm tickle on her face. She opened to eyes to reveal she was still outside. The sun was bright and high int he sky. She blinked a few times and looked down at her broken arm, it was blue and purple. Slowly she poured soothing chakra in it and healed it for the most part. After She heals her rib, feeling slightly drained she headed out on the search for something to eat. She kept all her steps quiet and refused to make any noise as she walked through the large forest. After a while she found a small burrow hole, big enough for her to crawl in. Once inside she found someone had been there before. A bed was made from leaved and twigs pulled together a few holes in the dirt made a good place for storing food. upon further inspection she found an old map on the wall, looking as if they used berries to show routes. She read the routes with the key, it showed a stream for water and further down it you could take a bath. along the stream were red dots for better and brown dried apple pieces for apple tree's. twigs showed the place that looked like a little boat. Her eyes lit up as she hurried out of the little burrow and off towards the boat. Once she reached half way she felt his chakra. Her heart seemed to stop dead. She turned slowly towards him and took a step back away.

"I.." She tried to say his name as he staired at him. His long beautiful hair hung across his shoulder. He took a step forward and she scarmbled back, tripping. He slowly made his way towards her and picked her up. His arms were warm. Shock overwhelmed her as she didn't struggle, just laid against him. He didn't say one word as he carried her farther away his shardingon opening an odd hole in the middle of the forest. He carried her for a few hours until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>An: Hey. I listened to a ton of music while writing this. I've redone it multiple times and im sure it's not perfect yet. If i amde a major mistake go ahead and tell me and i'll try to fix that up :D Thank you.


	4. New places

New places.  
>Disclaimer: its silly to do these over again. :P<br>Warnings: Well. Not much I suppose.  
>An: Chapter four! Finally! :D. No reviews yet. My story must suck XD

* * *

><p>She awoke to an empty room. She sat up and looked around seeing no chakra bonds. The door opened and Itachi walked in. He had some food on a tray and set it down on the end table. He staired at him, confused. He sat in front of her and staired directly at her with dark black eyes. Her heart almost seemed to flutter. Her cheaks turned pick under his intence gaze.<p>

"You should eat." He said calmly. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Leader, would like to see you soon." He said before walking out. She closed her mouth realising it was slightly open. Slowly she got up and inspected the food, completly clean. She ate the grapes with the sandwhich. She smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. She looked around and found a cute dressy black shirt with some pants below it. She staired at it, wide eyed. Why did they have these? She walked towards the door Itachi didn't leave from and found the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on the nice outfit. She dried her hair off with the towel and fingered through it like a brush. She found Itachi sitting reading a book on a chair near the door. He looked up at her for a moment and got up, slowly walking towards the door. Hikara walked with him into the hallway. The house was simple, the walls were bare but clean, no dirt on the wooden floors. They walked together in silence down the hall, she despratly wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to break the silence with. After a few seconds Itachi walked down the steps into underground halls. She raised an eyebrow and followed. They walked like that for a few minutes until they came upon two large doors. Itachi knocked and a blue hair'd female opened the big doors, stepping aside to let them in. Hikara adjusted her eyes to the darker room, and turned to face a man sitting in dark shadows.

"Hikara." The man nodded. Hikara sat in a chair in front of his desk and looked at the chess board.

"L-leader." She said polightly, not realising her voice was so shaky.

"We have brought you here asking for help."

"O-oh?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes. You see, we don't have any healers." She looked around at the the blue hair'd girl to her left and Itachi to her right, as if they were guarding her from leaving.

"I'm sure.. There are more suited medic's."

"Were you not the top medic at the Konowa hospital? You've been training since before you started school, correct?"

"Yes.. and yes. But.."

"I should make myself a little more clear. We can't have you being picked up by the younger Uchiha. Should you decline, you will not make it out of this room alive." Her brain went into panic mode as the room seemed smaller, Itachi's hand moved towards a kunai slowly while The blue hair'd woman touched her shoulder.

"Hikara.." She tried comforting. Hikara shivered slightly under everyones stair.

"I suppose... I have no choice then.."

"Correct." Pein stated, obviously looking for an offical answer.

"I will help.. I accept." Her chest hurt from her heart beating so fast. Itachi walked with her out and into the room she was in earlier.

"Don't try to run." Was all he said before he left. She let her mind travil now, She hoped her team was okay and made it home safely. She staired at the covers and thought about him. He had saved her, treated her nicely. She couldn't understand, this wasn't who she remembered leaving that night. A few minutes later a small knock tapped the door.

"C-come in.." She said confused, was this her offical room? The blue hair'd woman came in.

"Hikara.." She bowed slightly.

"Oh..Umm.." She stated a little awkwardly.

"My names Konan." She smiled.

"Hello Konan, It's nice to meet you." She still felt confused.

"I came to offer some assistence, we don't currently have any clothes for you so pein has given you a fair amount of money to buy a new set with." Konan seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh.. Thank you." Hikara stood up to find some shoes. Konan handed her some sandals. Konans beautiful blue hair stood out lovely with her blue eye shadow. She stood a good foot taller then Hikara. Hikara smiled at her which seemed to reasure Konan.

"Shall we go then?" Hikara giggled slightly. Together they made there way out, no chakra barriers hold Hikara back. She felt oddly free. They both jumped up into the tree's, konan leading the way. They were both quite but it wasnt awkward. They ran for a good half hour before the tree's cleared to reveal a village. Konan walked with her down the main street, which lined with shops. A few children rna up to konan.

"Look dad! The angels back!" One child yelled and ran up to the crowd admiring Konan, making sure to stay out of her way. Most of them looked at her in awe. One little girl with dark brown hair rushed out fo the crowd and hugged konan, she stopped suddenly and looked down at the child. Hikara was worried since konan staied so still for so long. Finally Konan wrapped an arm around the girl, hugging her. She whispered something to the girl and the girl looked up at Hikara with big eyes. She giggled and ran to Hikara, hugging her too. Then running off to her parents, who stood with smiles. They made there way into a building with only a few manikins. White pieces of fabic showing different styles hung from each manikin.

"You pick the styles, what you would like to change, the color and such too. A man will adjust it to your size." Konan smiled as a man walked in. He bowed down far.

"Angel Lady, It's nice to see you again." He smiled brightly. He looked to Hikara curiously and bowed to her too.

"Hello." He smiled at her. "Can I help you beautiful ladies?" Hikara was beyond flattered by this town. Everyone was so nice.

"Oh.. Umm.."

"We just got here, she'll probably need a minute too look around." Konan smiled Hikara looked aorund the room and found some shorts, across the room was another shirt that came down just over the top fo the shorts it was longer just on the sides with long sleaves and a V-neck.  
>"Sir.. Can I get those shorts with that top?" Hikara asked polightly. Konan looked at the two pieces and smiled.<p>

"You need a jacket too Hikara." Hikara looked around again and found a jacket that would hang to her ankles, its was stunning. She pointed to it.

"That one would be perfect." The man bowed and looked to Konan.

"Is this is your colors?"

"Yes please. We'll need two of the outfits, And we'll be back in a little while." Konan smiled and she took Hikaras hand and left.

"You don't pay before?"

"Oh no.. he won't let you pay until you get your product and your satisfied."

"Oh.. Thats very nice of him." Konan continued walking through everyones stairs. Walking towards a ninja supply store. They walked in and the shop owner nearly screamed with joy.

"Angel Lady! It's so nice to see you." She bowed before her anda fter another moment of curiousily bowed before Hikara.

"What can I help you with today?"

"Hikara was looking for a new improved set of ninja tools."

"Oh! May I ask whats your specialty miss?"  
>"I'm a medical Ninja and I use earth and animal styles." She said a bit nervously in front of Konan.<p>

"Oh very good.." The girl thought for a few moments before heading to the back. She brought out a bag full of items. The bag had a belt attatched to it with another empty bag on the other side.

"Really you can arrange it any way you see fit, but I made it for this side to be anything beside ninja tools and the other side to be scrolls and such things you need to bring." The girl said excited as she pulled out some more tools. The kunai chakra bound chains on them, a small spark of Chakra and they were bound to you, no one else could use them without your permission. Some containers that were perfect for not distroying medical herbs.

"Anything else you need, go ahead and look around the store, we have tons." Hikara started looking around and found a chakra inhanced chain used for a necklace. She grabbed it and set it on the counter.

"I think this is all I need." She smiled at the lady.

"Oh... Well please.. Come back any time then!" She said as they took the bag of tools and put money on the counter. Hikara waved nicely. Once they left the store Hikara heard some fighting and looked over to see two men fighting over something when they bumped into a large stack of boxes a child was standing behind. Hikara moved faster then she thought possible and she grabbed the child but the box fell directly on her leg with a loud crack. The little girl started to cry but was completly unharmed as both men came around and helped lift the heavy crate off Hikaras leg. The little girl looked up at her and hugged her. Hikara held back the tears as the little hugged her, Her leg bleeding and painfully broken. Konan picked the child up and brought her around the wall where the child couldn't see Hikara. Hikara heard konan talking.

"She'll be alright. Give her a few minutes. Let me go se eher and she'll come back to give you a big hug alright?" Hikara sat up almost shreaking in pain but holding it in as she started to heal the wound. Konan came around the building and looked at Hikara's work as the blood stopped flowing and the cut closed.

"It's.. Really not the first time I've broken a limb this week." Hikara laughed slightly. Dulling the rest of the pain.

"There'll be a bruise for a day or so." Hikara looked up at Konan.

"Im glad you saved her." Konan helped Hikara up and walked her around the building to the little girl who was sniffling.

"I told you she'd be okay." Konan poked the litle girls nose and hikara hugged the little girl. She saw the small scrap on the little girls knee and healed it. The little girl staired at her knee for a moment and Squeeezed Hikara. The two men stood there, looking terrible.

"Ma'am.. We are so sorry.." Both of them said at once.

"You need to keep your issues indoors without violence." Hikara looked at them sternly and the little girl ran up to one of the men hugging him.

"Take care of her." Konan warned with a harshness in her voice that hadn't been there at all before. Together they walked down the street to a nearby restraunt.

"Im sorry about your leg."  
>"Oh no.. Its okay. Don't worry." Hikara waited a few seconds. "Are you actually hungry or..?"<p>

"Oh no, i just figured you would be after burning so much chakra."

"I see. No im fine, can we get going?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you." Hikara made her way down looking at the stores. Further down the street he stood there, wearing regular black pants and a black shirt. A few girls stood across the street from him, eyes stuck on him. She seemed to be in the same trance. He was looking at some apples and looked over straight at her. Her heart fluttered again, making her feel light and like she might feight. He looked down to pay for the apples and Hikara glarred at herself. She couldn't stand these childish feelings she kept getting whenever he was around. Itachi made his way down to them.

"Hikara, Konan." He bowed just slightly.

"Itachi.." She bowed slightly back.

"Itachi would you like to take Hikara to get her new clothes and head back to base? I have some things to do." Konan asked, Hikara shot a glare back at a smiling Konan. She laughed and walked away.

"bye guys." Itachi stood there awkardly for a second before looking down at hikara.

"H-hey.." She said while looking away.

"You look nice." Hikara blushed.

"Y-yeah... you too." The moment she said it she cursed herself. She felt stupid. Itachi started walking towards the shop where the man was making her clothes.

"Oh hello agian miss!" The shop keep said excitely. " I think you'll like it. Please go try it on! I need to make some final adjustments." He hurried Hikara into the changing room. Itachi seemed to smirk a little. Once in the dressing room she glarred at the floor. Thinking about that smirk on his face just made her face more red. She tried on the outfit and felt at home instantly, she absolutely loved the feeling. After making sure everyone was on right she came out with a light blush. The shop keeper clapped excitedly and ran up and started taking mesurements.

"It actually fits you perfect!" He smiled. And gave her a bag with the second outfit. Slowly she turned towards Itachi who's eyes were set on her outfit.

"Do you like it?"

"Hn.." He said before getting up and holding the door open.

"Im sure your angel lady will be in shortly to pay you." Itachi said.

"Oh I dont doubt it." The shop keeper waved goodbye. Once outside Itachi turned towards her.

"I want to show you something."

"Oh?.."

"Keep your eyes closed." She looked at him curiously before closing them, She felt his arms wrap around her and the air start passing them. She leaned against his chest as they moved. She kept her eyes closed as they moved she heard a stream as they stopped. He set her down and waited a moment.

"You can look." He waited as she opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight. Water fell in front of her creating a beautiful waterfall that fell intoa lovely clear stream. The waterfall was in a bowl type area. Birds could be heard all around. The whole place seemed enchanting.

"I come here, alot." He said quietly. Hikara turned to him to see his whole focus on her. He walked forward slowly and brushed the hair from her face. She staired into his eyes and watched him bend down slowly, as if unsure. She met him half way gently pushing her lips against his. Her stomach lit up with warmth as she smiled after the kiss. He pulled her into a hug. Together they made there way back to base.

* * *

><p>An: Hey. :) So Hope you liked it. Itachi IS a bit out of character, but if you didn't understand what im doing its hes sweetish/akward with Hikara and more himself around others.


End file.
